Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a deformable display device and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices that can be used to display images, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation systems and televisions (TVs), include a display panel for displaying the images.
In general, flat display panels that are lightweight and have a thin profile are widely used in electronic devices. Different types of flat display panel technologies include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, electrophoretic display (EPD) panels and the like.
Moreover, foldable or flexible display devices have been recently developed. Such devices can be formed to be lightweight, have a thin profile, and be resistant to breakage, and thus, can be used in not only traditional electronic devices but also as a component in clothes (wearable devices) or paper media.